Amor oculto
by Kari del Angel
Summary: ¡Actualización hasta nuevo aviso! Lean mi perfil para saber más. ¡Una gran disculpa! K.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia y Narración son mías.

_Amor oculto_

**Capítulo 1**

_Por: __Kari del Ángel _

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque, había detectado el olor de Naraku hace poco, pero también el de la sangre de aquella sacerdotisa que acompañaba a su medio hermano ¿Qué había pasado? Él lo desconocía.

Siguió caminando, había dejado a Rin con Jaken y él fue a explorar el lugar cuando paso cerca de un rio y de nuevo detecto el olor a la sangre de aquella humana. Siguió caminando sin darle importancia, es decir, su hermano y los demás humanos ya deberían estar con esa humana curándola. Cuando estaba por regresar al campamento con su grupo finalmente la vio. Ahí estaba saliendo del rio, estaba muy mal herida, salía mucho veneno de su interior ¿Qué había pasado?

Él se acercó a ella para saber si sus ojos no lo estaban traicionando. Pero, no. Sus ojos eran confiables, porque la imagen que veía era nada más y nada menos que Kagome muy mal herida. Ella se recostó en un árbol. Su respiración era entrecortada y su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor un muy profundo dolor.

_Inuyasha… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? _Pensaba Kagome en medio de su agonía. Cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a ella:

-¿Se..., Sesshomaru?-Pregunto con voz débil. Kagome observo como él desvainaba su espada, ella no alcanzo a ver que espada. ¿Acaso la mataría? ¿Le iba a ahorrar el sufrimiento?

Sesshomaru desvaino a Tenseiga y mato a aquellos mensajeros de inframundo. Observo como las heridas de la sacerdotisa desaparecían. La cargo entre sus brazos –Ella estaba desmayada- Ya habría tiempo de interrogarla y saber quién le había hecho aquello, aunque ya se imaginaba quien había sido: Naraku.

-Amo Sesshomaru- corrió Rin a recibirlo- ¿Señorita Kagome?-Pregunto la niña inocentemente

-Andando- Dijo empezando a volar. Jaken y Rin subieron a Ah-Un y lo siguieron

-¿A dónde vamos amo?- Pregunto Jaken realmente confundido.

-Al castillo-contesto cortante

-¿Qué le paso a la señorita Kagome, amo?-Pregunto inocentemente Rin.

-No lo sé-Contesto el Youkai volando más rápido. Quería llegar pronto, entre más rápido llegaran más rápido se irían.

Kagome se removió en los brazos del Youkai y medio abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban. _¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada? _Se preguntaba Kagome mentalmente. Pero solo se dejo vencer por el sueño. Ya abría tiempo de preguntar que paso…

…

_Es muy corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado (: _

_¿Reviews? Gracias._

_9/8/13_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_Amor Oculto_

**Capitulo 2 **

_Por: __Kari del Ángel_

Kagome se despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Lo último que recordaba era aquella pelea con Naraku. Al recordar lo se encogió sobre sí misma y empezó a llorar.

_¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? _Se preguntaba mentalmente. _¡Fui una estúpida! ¿Cómo creí que yo te importaría? _Estaba tan concentrada reviviendo aquel momento en que ella simplemente había sido _traicionada _que no se percato de una presencia. Sesshomaru la miro asombrado –Pero no lo demostraba, claro- Acababa de despertar y empezaba a llorar ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con esa humana?

-Miko-La llamo, y vio como ella se sobresalto

-¿Sesshomaru?-Pregunto levantando la cara y se limpio las lágrimas -¿Qué hago aquí?-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Qué te paso anoche, Humana?-Pregunto él evadiendo su pregunta.

-Yo pregunte primero-Le recordó, pero en realidad no quería hablar de _eso _la ponía mal

-No me interesa-Contesto él duramente- Ahora respóndeme Humana-Exigió. Kagome suspiro _Me olvide que estaba hablando con el Youkai más frio y sin sentimientos del mundo _Estuvo por decirle pero se quedo callada y finalmente respondió:

-Anoche nos encontramos a Naraku, y empezamos a pelear contra él, pero de repente en uno de sus tentáculos tenía a Kikyo y a mí me tomo por la espalda, lastimándome-Explico- Nos puso a ambas cerca de un precipicio y puso a Inuyasha a elegir a quién quería salvar y él… -La voz de ella se quebró, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar

-La eligió a ella ¿No?-Pregunto el Youkai. Kagome asintió. Ahora si Sesshomaru entendía aquel llanto insoportable de la Miko.

-Vuelve a dormir, estás débil- Ordeno saliendo del cuarto

-¡Espera!-Kagome lo detuvo -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

-Eso, te lo responderé luego, Humana, ahora obedece-Sin más se marcho.

Kagome miro por la pequeña ventana que había y vio el cielo estrellado, no serían más de las 8 de la noche, entonces debería dormir ¿Pero qué era aquel lugar? ¡Era enorme! Las puertas de enfrente eran de madera, las paredes eran grandes, y Kagome estaba sobre un gran futón, enserio, ¿Dónde estaba?

Su cabeza le empezó a doler y se recostó y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, pero no era un sueño tranquilo, era aquella escena que la revivía una y otra vez, y era una inmensa tortura, cómo si aquel recuerdo no quisiera dejarla en paz.

**En el sueño:**

_Un pequeño grupo estaba corriendo rumbo a donde estaba Naraku, para ver si podrían recuperar tan siquiera la piedra, una vez llegaron Inuyasha bajo a Kagome de sus hombros, pero se quedo asombrado al ver que ese Hanyou tenía en uno de sus tentáculos a Kikyo en malas condiciones, a gran distancia se veía que estaba débil, le hacían falta almas._

_Inuyasha no dudo y enseguida desempuño a Colmillo de acero y trato de cortar un tentáculo de Naraku, pero fue en vano, porque otro lo golpeo mandándolo lejos_

_-¡Inuyasha!-Grito Kagome pero cuando estaba por ir, un tentáculo la tomo por la espalda._

_-¡Señorita Kagome!-Grito El monje Miroku y estuvo a punto de utilizar su mano tenía un agujero, pero las avispas salieron_

_-¡Kagome!-Sango estaba por lanzar su boomerang y una vez lo lanzo Naraku movió su tentáculo, haciendo que destruyera otro y de este salió miasma. La castaña tuvo que sacar su máscara para evitar respirar el veneno. Miroku se tapo la nariz._

_Kagome estaba sangrando toda su blusa escolar estaba llena de sangre, el tentáculo la había atravesado y sus heridas eran serias. Cuando Inuyasha regresaba corriendo a donde estaba Naraku, este se movió hacia un acantilado que estaba por el lugar._

_-Inuyasha, dime, ¿A quién prefieres?- Pregunto él con cierto tono de burla. Ambas estaban en muy malas condiciones y estaban al borde de caer. _

_Kirara estaba desmayada por el veneno, por lo tanto ni Sango ni Miroku podían hacer algo. Shippo se había quedad con la anciana Kaede por un resfriado que tenían._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-Pregunto Inuyasha todavía inseguro, sabía muy bien que la vida de ambas estaba en sus manos._

_-Elige Inuyasha, a ambas les queda poco tiempo…-Pero Naraku notaba la confusión del Hanyou, así que el agarre de Kikyo lo aflojo cada vez más hasta que estaba por caer, esto no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha que grito su nombre_

_-¡Kikyo!-Grito y Naraku la dejo caer y él la salvo._

_-Veo que has hecho tu elección-Se burlo Naraku- Mala suerte para ti Kagome-Dijo mirando a la joven que respiraba entrecortadamente, así la dejo caer al vacío, dónde cayo y choco contra las rocas_

**Fin del sueño**

**-**¡Ayuda!-Grito Kagome despertándose con la respiración agitada, se llevo las manos a su cabello ¿Por qué no podía olvidar lo sucedido? ¿Por qué? Se sentía pésima, traicionada, pero por un lado sabía que él la elegiría a ella.

_Siempre fue ella…_Pensó Kagome

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_12/8/13_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia y Narración son mías.

_Amor Oculto_

**Capitulo 3**

Por: Kari del Ángel

Rin estaba corriendo por los pasillos del enorme castillo buscando a Kagome, había escuchado que su amo había dicho que estaba triste y débil, entonces, ella fue al jardín por unas flores para llevárselas. Corrió por toda el ala norte, sur, este, le faltaba la oeste. ¿Por qué el castillo tenía que ser tan grande? ¿O porqué ella no había pedido explicaciones? Siguió corriendo topándose con todos los Youkais del castillo que la miraban extrañados de qué estuviera corriendo: Ella no era así.

Cuando de repente choco con un Youkai, pero ella fue la única que fue a dar al suelo

-Rin-La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que se sobresaltara -¿Por qué estás corriendo?

-Sesshomaru-Sama, Estoy buscando la habitación de la señorita Kagome ¿Usted sabe donde esta?-Para esto ella ya se había puesto de pie y en su mano estaban las flores. El Taiyoukai le señalo con la mano una dirección

-La última habitación, del último piso-Dijo y sin más se marcho dejando sola a Rin que –De nuevo- Se fue corriendo, cómo si la estuvieran persiguiendo. Una vez entro en el último pasillo fue directo a la habitación y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y se abalanzo al gran futón dónde estaba Kagome

-¡Kagome!-Exclamo la infante cayéndole encima -¡Toma!-Le entrego las flores –Son para ti

-Están hermosas Rin, Gracias, enserio.-La sacerdotisa le dedico una gran sonrisa –Rin…- La aludida volteo a verla -¿Sabes dónde estoy? Sesshomaru no me quiso decir

-Eso es fácil, estamos en el castillo del señor Sesshomaru

-¿En el castillo? ¿Tú sabes porque estoy yo aquí?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y finalmente dijo: -Yo solo vi cuando el señor Sesshomaru la traía en sus brazos

-¿E-En…, Sus…, Brazos?-Tartamudeo Kagome, nunca se hubiera imaginado a ella en los brazos de aquel Youkai, -¿Y él no se molesto de tenerme que cargar?

Rin se quedo pensativa recordando: -No sé- Admitió Rin encogiéndose de hombros –El amo Sesshomaru casi no expresa nada…

-Es cierto… -Se desanimo ella, después de todo tendría que preguntarle precisamente a _él _pero, tenía miedo, mucho miedo ¿Y si hacia algo mal? Sesshomaru no era una persona con la que era muy fácil tratar, cualquier comentario lo podía poner de malas, pero de todos modos, le debía la vida ¿No? Y sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano él se lo cobraría…

* * *

Sango, Miroku estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede recuperándose de sus heridas y además explicándole a los demás de todo lo que había pasado. Kaede había escuchado todo atentamente y no pudo evitar deprimirse en el hecho de saber que Kagome podía o estaba muerta ahora y lo peor de todo Inuyasha estaba en quien sabe donde con Kikyo. Sin importarle que por _su _culpa la adolescente podría estar muerta.

-Entonces… ¿Kagome está muerta?-Sollozo Shippo, la noticia lo había afectado más a él que a nadie, porque él consideraba a la sacerdotisa como su madre.

-No lo sabes Shippo-Trato de consolarlo Sango, pero el pequeño seguía llorando

-Tendremos que recorrer el rio para ver si encontramos el cuerpo de Kagome-Especifico Miroku mirando a Shippo sollozar en el regazo de Sango. La castaño lo fulmino con la mirada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? ¡Su amiga no podía estar muerta! ¡No! Ella se negaba a creerlo, aunque sus heridas y el río tenía muchas piedras, ¿Enserio podía haber sobrevivido?

-Inuyasha…-Exclamo Kaede viendo al Hanyou entrar con mala cara

-Recorrí el rio-Explico sentándose con brazos cruzados –No encontré el cuerpo de Kagome, pero, había mucha sangre esparcida, no creo que haya sobrevivido- Arrugo la nariz recordando el olor de la sangre de Kagome, el olor de la Sangre había inundado todo su olfato y amenazaba con no querer desaparecer, como si quisiera recordarle que él era el culpable…

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa! -Sango no se contuvo más y se fue contra el Hanyou con los puños cerrados, le pegaba en el pecho y a la vez derramaba lágrimas -¡Sí no fuera porque prefieres a esa muerta ella estaría viva! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa!-La castaña no paraba de llorar, tanto que Miroku la tuvo que abrazar y obligar a alejarse del Hanyou

-Naraku me tendió una trampa, ¡No es mi culpa!-Trato de defenderse el Hanyou, pero nadie le hizo caso, Sango estaba muy alterada, Miroku trataba de ayudarla y Shippo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, Kaede todavía no asimilaba bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad ¿Kagome estaba muerta?

* * *

La sacerdotisa se paro del enorme futón y observo todas las heridas que gracias a Colmillo Sagrado estaban cerradas, pero la sangre seguía pegado en el cuerpo de Kagome, su blusa escolar estaba manchada de sangre, sus calcetines estaban rotos e igual manchados de sangre.

-Rin-La pequeña volteo a verla -¿Hay un lugar dónde pueda bañarme?

-Claro que sí Señorita Kagome ¿La puedo acompañar?

Kagome asintió. Y los ojos infantiles se llenaron de emoción, ¡Por fin se bañaría con alguien!

-Señorita Kagome…-La pequeña mostraba en sus ojos un poco de miedo –Su ropa está completamente manchada de sangre, yo tengo un Kimono que me queda grande ¿No lo quiere?

-Está bien Rin- La infante dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y salió corriendo hacia su habitación y volvió rápidamente a donde estaba La sacerdotisa

-¡Aquí está!-Anuncio mostrando el Kimono a la sacerdotisa. Ella lo observo, aquel Kimono era hermoso, se lo midió por encima, le quedaba unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, pero era mejor que aquel uniforme lleno de Sangre.

Ella examino el Kimono, era Rojo con detalles en la manga rosa, con unos pocos dibujos de color azul, rosado, verde, morado, etc. Y en la parte de atrás se amarraba con un moño rosado. El kimono era verdaderamente hermoso.

-¡Vamos señorita Kagome!-La voz de Rin la saco de sus pensamientos, la estaba jalando de la mano hacia el jardín dónde había unas aguas termales.

La Miko quedo sorprendida ¿Había algo que el castillo no tendría? Rin se despojo de su ropa y se introdujo en el agua, Kagome la imito, una vez adentro la Miko sintió como si sus preocupaciones se fueran

-Señorita Kagome ¿Se quedara con nosotros?

-No lo sé Rin…

-Por favor…-Suplico la infante, Kagome suspiro, No quería ver a aquella pequeña triste.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Su opinión es importante para mí._

_¿Reviews?_

_15/8/13_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom De Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_Amor oculto_

**Capitulo 4:**

Kagome y Rin terminaron de bañarse, se pusieron sus kimonos y caminaron hacia el ala norte para ir a recolectar flores. Ya que la pequeña Rin se lo había pedido a Kagome y ella no pudo negarse a la petición de la niña.

Estuvieron caminando por los infinitos pasillos, hasta que llegaron al ala norte donde había un campo repleto de flores hermosas de todo tipo de colores. Rin corrió y se sentó en el campo, enseguida empezó a hacer unas coronas de flores.

-Señorita Kagome ¿Usted sabe hacer coronas de flores?

-Claro que sí pequeña –La sacerdotisa le sonrió y la empezó a ayudar para que no se deformaran las coronas. Se la pasaron jugando, riendo. Rin nunca había estado tan feliz con alguien, porque Jaken se la pasaba regañándola. Y Sesshomaru no era muy comunicativo. Por lo tanto la pequeña no tenía con quien jugar

-Señorita Kagome ¿Se quedara? –Pregunto Rin una vez ambas estaban acostadas en el campo viendo las nubes.

-No lo sé Rin, no he visto a Sesshomaru por ningún lado, necesito preguntarle –aunque esa idea hacía a Kagome ponerse nerviosa y tenía un poco de miedo del Taiyoukai, pero después de todo tenía que hablar con él

-Iré a buscarlo –Salió corriendo Rin, dejando a Kagome sola.

-Espera… Rin…- Pero ella ya no estaba cerca de la visión de Kagome. Ella suspiro y se encogió de hombros. ¿Y ahora qué? Se pregunto, tendría que esperar que volviera Rin con Sesshomaru.

Lo que ella desconocía es que cierto Taiyoukai las estaba observando desde hace horas, esperando que la sacerdotisa se quedara sola, necesitaba habar con ella. Quisiera o no. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la Miko

-Sesshomaru –Murmuro Kagome al verlo aparecer…

* * *

Inuyasha tuvo que salir de aquella cabaña para que Sango no lo matara a golpes, además, nadie lo quería ver, estaban muy enojados con él por tomar una mala decisión, por lo tanto fue a buscar a Kikyo quería ver como estaba, para saber si ella también lo consideraba culpable. Aunque su mente estaba todavía pensando en Kagome, pensando en ella y que la perdió definitivamente, ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Había llegado al río, y la sangre esparcida daba un aspecto doloroso para él, de seguro ella había sufrido una muerte lenta…

-Kikyo –Dijo el hanyou viendo a la Miko sobre el árbol acostada, en lo que las cazadoras le traían almas

-Inuyasha… ¿Dónde está Kagome? –Esa pregunta extraño a Inuyasha y desvió la mirada de la Miko

-Ella está muerta… Yo…

-Eso no es cierto –Lo interrumpió ella –Kagome no está muerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Kikyo, respóndeme –La desesperación era evidente en la voz de Inuyasha

-No sé donde está –Aclaro –Pero sé que no está muerta, porque yo pude revivir gracias a ella, quitándole parte de sus almas, pero, al morir ella sus almas entrarían en mí, y yo no dependería de las cazadoras.

-Entonces ¿Kagome está viva?

-Es lo más seguro Inuyasha, pero, no sé ni su estado de salud, ni nada. Lo siento –Se disculpo cerrando los ojos, estaba débil, demasiado.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta regresando a la cabaña de Kaede, le tenía que decir a los demás, ¡Kagome estaba viva! Estaba segura de una cosa: La recuperaría.

* * *

-Sesshomaru…

-Humana

-Kagome –Corrigió ella –Sesshomaru ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Por favor

-Habla humana

Kagome se encogió de hombros, se tendría que acostumbrar a que él le dijera "Humana" y si lo soportaría sería nada más por Rin: -Rin, quiere que me quede con ustedes… ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Haz lo que quieras –Dio media vuelta, pero Kagome lo detuvo sujetando su brazo, él se volteo a verla y la fulmino con la mirada, ella soltó su brazo

-Solo quería decirte Gracias, por salvarme… -Sesshomaru no dijo nada y dio media vuelta, dejándola sola

-Partiremos en la mañana –Sin más desapareció de la vista de Kagome que esbozo una sonrisa. _Mañana será un nuevo día, no dejare que nadie me vuelva a hacer daño _Pensó

* * *

_Lo siento, si no había podido actualizar, pero juro que no he tenido tiempo_

_¡Se me acaba el jodido tiempo! Y la persona que me ayuda también no tiene mucho tiempo. _

_Lo siento :c El próximo capítulo será largo, más o menos ¿Sí? _

_ gracias por entender & Por los Reviews_

_¡Su opinión es importante para mí! _

_¿Reviews?_

_18/8/13_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Nota:**__ Yo Breen Martínez vengo a darles el capitulo por parte de Kari (:_

_Amor oculto_

**Capitulo 5**

Kagome estaba acostada en el gran futón con Rin, la pequeña había tenido pesadillas y fue a dormir con Kagome. La sacerdotisa no podía dormir, recordaba el momento en que Inuyasha había gritado el nombre de Kikyo, se sentía tan vacía, lastimada, traicionada y sobre todo: Sola

Se paro y se dirigió al jardín del ala oeste, para caminar y despegar su mente, era cierto que extrañaba a aquel Hanyou, pero también estaba bien sin él, siguió caminando y se recostó en un árbol, las lágrimas empezaron a salir. ¿Es qué acaso ese recuerdo la iba a atormentar siempre? Lo que ella desconocía era que cierto Youkai estaba en la copa de aquel árbol observándola, se convirtió en una esfera de luz e hizo su aparición por el pasillo. Se acerco a Kagome y la miro

-Eres patética –Espeto con voz profunda, ella se sobresalto y esbozo una triste sonrisa

_-Lo sé _–Admitió –_Soy una patética humana Pero a pesar de eso me salvaste ¿Por qué? _

Sesshomaru solo la contemplo, era cierto que él no sabía esa respuesta. Solo había escuchado a Colmillo Sagrado palpitar, cómo si le quisiera decir algo- Él dio media vuelta sobre sus talones de manera _elegante _

-Duerme –Dijo a la Miko al momento en que desaparecía entre los pasillos.

Kagome miro el cielo, en ese momento una estrella fugaz pasó por ahí. Ella cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo _"Guíame al camino correcto" _Pidió y sin más se marcho al dormitorio con Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba afuera de la cabaña de Kaede en lo que todos dormían, estaba indeciso si decirle o no, bueno, considerando que cada vez que entraba Sango lo quería matar con la mirada o lo atacaba con el boomerang, de verdad ella estaba muy dolida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ellos seguían creyendo que Kagome estaba muerta y su dolor era reflejado en ira. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al rio donde Kagome había sido tirada por Naraku, siguió todo el sendero, el olor de la sangre de Kagome no desaparecía de ese lugar, siguió el rastro de sangre hasta un árbol repleto de su sangre.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Inuyasha fue encontrar un olor familiar

"_No, no puede ser posible este olor, este olor es de… ¿Sesshomaru?" _Pensó

* * *

El sol empezaba a salir y Kagome, Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken y Sesshomaru emprendían una caminata para encontrar a Naraku, o los fragmentos de Shikón, ¿Quién iba a decir que Sesshomaru la aceptaría en el grupo? Aunque tenía una idea de porque la acepto: Rin.

Era cierto, aquel Youkai de corazón de hielo, hacia cualquier cosa por la pequeña, si tuviera que dar su vida por ella, tal vez él la daría sin vacilar. Kagome ante este pensamiento se desanimo, Por ella nadie haría eso, "_Después de todo, Inuyasha hizo su elección, así que cuando la perla este completa, me iré a mi mundo y no volveré"_ Pensó. Sí, eso haría ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para quedarse en la época feudal? Ninguna.

Rin observaba a Kagome, la pequeña estaba sobre Ah- Un porque al principio estaba dormida, estaba demasiado cansada. Ella se veía triste, muy, muy triste

-Señorita Kagome ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Ha? A sí Rin, no te preocupes- Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, pero la pequeña no estaba muy convencida, siguieron caminando hasta que llego el atardecer y el estomago de Rin empezó a sonar, haciendo que ambos Youkais se detuvieran, Jaken llevo a Ah-Un a comer algo en lo que Kagome y Rin comían Sesshomaru había desaparecido.

-Rin, ¿Siempre es así? –La sacerdotisa pregunto y Rin la miro curiosa sin entender la pregunta –Es decir, ustedes aquí esperando que regrese Sesshomaru y diga "Andando"

-Sí, siempre es así Señorita Kagome ¿Por qué?

-Es una rutina un poco aburrida, pero, me imagino que lo hace por no ponerlos en peligro

-El amo sabe o que hace humana insolente –Jaken que hasta el momento había escuchado todo lo que platicaban "Esas humanas" hizo su aparición.

-No pensé que fuera chismoso señor Jaken –Dijo Rin comiendo un poco de su pescado.

-¡Chiquilla insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves?-Pero antes de que el pequeño Youkai pudiera hacerle algo a la niña, alguien o ambos lo detuvieron

-Jaken, no la, toques –Dijeron Kagome y Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo, Jaken no le daba créditos a sus oídos, ¿Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo? Rin rio, se sentía feliz, ambos la habían protegido de "Su agresor" como si fueran su padre y madre lo cual –Para una niña huérfana- Era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Kagome, Jaken y Sesshomaru no salían de su asombro –Este último no lo demostraba-

-Gracias señor Sesshomaru, Señorita Kagome –La voz de rin los saco de aquel trance

-De nada pequeña ¿Vamos a dormir?

-¡Sí! –Rin asintió Contenta, dormiría con Kagome de nuevo.

Ambos Youkais observaron a las humanas irse hacia el claro donde había dejado a Ah-Un con las cosas.

-Jaken, que no se repita lo de hoy- Dijo Sesshomaru al momento que se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol.

-Sí Amo Bonito –Sin más Jaken también se fue a recostar.

El sol empezaba a salir tras las montañas, cuando Kagome se levanto de golpe, Sesshomaru la observo

-¿Qué pasa Humana? –Pregunto al ver como volteaba a ver a todos lados buscaban algo o alguien

-Los fragmentos de la esfera…

_Naraku _pensó el Taiyoukai y levanto a Jaken aventándole una piedra, el pequeño Youkai se levanto apurado y vio a su amo.

-Llévate a Rin a un lugar seguro –Ordeno y él se monto a Ah-Un que ya tenía a la pequeña arriba del drago. El cual con Jaken y Rin desapareció en el aire

-Valla, valla, pensé que habías muerto, Kagome- La sacerdotisa agarro su arco y flechas al escuchar la voz de Naraku –Lord Sesshomaru, no pensé que le gustara ayudar a humanos insignificantes

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Naraku, ¿Por qué no te muestras? ¿Qué quieres con todo esto?

-Te ayudare a regresar con tu amado Hanyou

-¿Ha? –De repente uno de los tentáculos de Naraku agarro a Kagome -¡Bájame! –Gritaba y trataba de zafarse pero no podía, él la tenia bien agarrada, cuando vio a donde se dirigían al Sengoku.

Sesshomaru lo siguió tenía un mal presentimientos de todo eso, obviamente era una trampa, bien planeada, pero a pesar de todo él iba a rescatar a esa sacerdotisa.

-¡Naraku!- Grito Inuyasha al verlo llegar, pero se sorprendió de ver a quien tenía en un tentáculo… ¿Ka? ¿Kagome? –Naraku aprovecho distracción y lo empujo. Kagome hacia todo lo posible para zafarse cuando agarro una de sus flechas y se la clavo a Naraku. Purificando parte de él

-¡Maldita! –Espetó él con dolor y Kagome cayo. Pero alguien la cachó Sesshomaru.

-Miko –La llamo cuando todavía estaba en sus brazos

-Sesshomaru –Pronuncio al momento que él la bajaba –Gracias- Sin más apunto otra flecha hacia Naraku, pero él se escapó dejando a todos sorprendidos. ¿Pero qué? Se pregunto mentalmente la sacerdotisa

-Vámonos –Anunció Sesshomaru sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos

-De acuerdo –Asintió ella y cuando iba a empezar a caminar el Taiyoukai la jalo y la pegó hacia él. Para convertirse en una esfera de luz, pero antes, alguien jalo a Kagome.

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha había hecho su aparición antes -¿Qué haces con Sesshomaru? – La Miko no respondió y se acercó al Taiyoukai que poso un brazo en su cintura

-Adiós Inuyasha –Segundos después aquella esfera había desaparecido de los ojos del hanyou

-Kagome… -Susurró -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás con él?

* * *

Ambos habían aparecido en un claro lejos de ahí, empezaron a caminar hacia el norte.

-Sesshomaru ¿A dónde vamos?

-Por los demás –Sin más empezó a caminar bien podían haber seguido juntos como una esfera, pero aquel Youkai quería pasar tiempo con aquella humana. Encontraría el momento adecuado para interrogarla, pesa mujer era un profundo mar de misterios. Nadie podía leer su ente, y eso para un Youkai como Sesshomaru era desesperante.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se hizo de noche, Kagome estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero, no dijo nada. A pesar de todo el cansancio, prefirió estar callada.

-Sesshomaru ¿Podemos descansar? –Ya era pasada la media noche. El Youkai siguió caminando ignorando a la Miko. Ella suspiró y siguió caminando hasta que él se detuvo. Kagome choco contra él

-Lo siento –Se disculpo.

-Miko –Él señalo una cueva- Hay descansaremos –Kagome sonrió y se encamino rápidamente.

-Gracias Sesshomaru

-Miko ¿Por qué no volviste con el hibrido? –Dijo una vez adentro de la cueva

-¿He? Bueno –Se encogió de hombros –No quería volver con é

-¿Por qué? –No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, Kagome soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo

-No sabía que fueras curioso Sesshomaru –Antes su mirada dura se sintió diminuta –No volví con él porque él ya tomo una decisión

-¿Y tú?

Ella esbozo una sonrisa: -Creo que lo mejor es estar contigo –Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo volteo la mirada ¿Estaba satisfecho? Claro que lo estaba y no entendía por qué.

-¿Puedo salir a buscar algo de comer? Muero de hambre. –El asintió. Kagome enseguida salió de la cueva para buscar algo, encontró un lago y pescó luego los aso y se los comió, estaba llena y justo antes de que empezara a llover.

-Parece que nos demoraremos más de lo planeado ¿verdad? –Silencio. Él no respondió y Kagome se encamino a la entrada de la cueva para ver el agua caer, simplemente era hermoso, ver el agua caer por las hojas y llenar de vida a los árboles, plantas, etc. Pero sin embargo ella se sentía vacía. Dios media vuelta, pero se resbalo, espero el impacto pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y lo vio Sesshomaru tenía una mano puesta en su cintura. Kagome trato de incorporarse pero calculo mal y ella y Sesshomaru terminaron besándose.

* * *

_**Kari: **Yo se que ustedes me aman tanto como para esperar. Así que aquí está el capítulo que prometí. HAGO UNA ACLARACIÓN: Los capítulos NO son tan LARGOS porque Cuando son largos casi NADIE deja Reviews & Eso deprime. Bueno, hice un poco de tiempo y si se me dio por eso aquí está el capitulo, perdón por la demora, pero el jodido tiempo se me acaba._

_Sin más me voy. _

_¡Su opinión es importante para mí!_

_¿Reviews?_

_21/8/13_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Pero historia y narración son completamente mías

_Capítulo modificado por Breen _

_Amor oculto_

**Capitulo 6.**

_A los ojos del hanyou._

Inuyasha seguía impactado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Kagome, ¿Había elegido estar con su hermano Sesshomaru? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Él estaba más confundido que nunca, él dijo que la recuperaría pero ¿Ahora? Ella solo le había dicho _"…Adiós Inuyasha…" _Y él tuvo que observar como su hermano posaba uno de sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Kagome y ambos desaparecían enfrente de él. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru le había lavado la cabeza? ¿Por qué volvía con él? ¿Por qué? Empezó a caminar, tratando de aclarar su mente, estaba confundido, muy confundido. Necesitaba una explicación y no cualquier explicación: La de ella.

_¿Qué fue eso Kagome? _Se pregunto mentalmente, siguió caminando recordando todo lo que había pasado, ¿Acaso la había perdido? Su mente le jugaba chueco, le torturaba, haciéndolo recordar que él tenía la culpa de todo el sufrimiento de ella.

_¿Acaso soy el culpable? _Se pregunto cuando vio donde estaba: El árbol sagrado, dónde la había visto por primera vez, _**Sí, si lo eres **_Escucho Inuyasha una voz en su interior, apretó los puños, y le pego a aquel árbol, entonces, ¿Él era el culpable de que Kagome estuviera con Sesshomaru? ¿Tenía la culpa? _**Definitivamente sí, la traicionaste, todo por Kikyo.**_ Volvió a escuchar, y pues, ahora se sentía culpable, había abandonado a la primera persona que lo quiso sinceramente tal como era, sin importar que tan mal la trataba ella siempre estaba ahí.

-Kikyo –Susurro. Ella era en parte culpable, pero él fue quien lo eligió. Entonces ¿Kagome se sentía traicionada? –Perdóname –Susurro en el viento, se dio cuenta de algo: _No amaba tanto a Kikyo como profesaba,_ la persona que había ganado el puesto en su corazón era Kagome, cerró los ojos sintiendo terriblemente idiota, la estaba perdiendo o más bien, la había perdido.

Pero no, no se podía dar por vencido ¿Verdad? Siguió el camino que aquella esfera de luz había tomado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la lluvia empezó a caer en plena noche, _¿Enserio? _Pregunto al cielo ¡Por Kami! Era como si el destino no quisiera que se reencontrara con Kagome, pero ¿Se tenía que dar por vencido? Siguió caminando empapado por la lluvia que cada vez caía más fuerte, llevándose el olor de ambos.

Se recargo en un árbol para cubrirse con él

-La amas a ella ¿Verdad? –La voz de Kikyo lo sobresalto –Inuyasha, respóndeme –Aquel tono no era duro, más bien parecía ¿Triste? Aparte de Débil, todavía no recuperaba sus fuerzas pero estaba ahí

-Sí –Admitió dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, no quería ver la cara de Kikyo y más si él le causaba aquella tristeza, no quería causarle más tristeza a otra mujer, no, ya no más.

-Pues, búscala –Kikyo se mostraba razonable –Antes de que ella deje de quererte- Sin más desapareció entre el espeso bosque en medio de la lluvia

-Kikyo… -Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el hanyou. _"Antes de que ella deje de querer" _Le había dicho eso. Kagome ¿Dejar de quererlo? Eso era algo imposible ¿O no?

* * *

_Bueno, este es un capitulo tipo "Extra" Por estarme esperando TANTO Tiempo, próximo capítulo largo, máximo 10 hojas, mínimo 7 ¿Va? (: No me odien, pero apenas acabo de terminar mi tarea y el tiempo se me va ¡Jodido tiempo! Tuve mucha suerte de que Breen Estuviera disponible -.- A esa maldita la amo xD_

_Bueno, ayer apenas publique y tenía muchos Reviews *o* Que lindo:'3 Lloro, gracias, pero tuve un review, un tanto… ¿Cómo decir? Me dejo impactada' xD Pero bueno en ese review Me piden __**lemon. **__Díganme __**¿Quieren lemon? **__Yo solo cumplo órdenes. Bye. Respóndanme Se cuidan y hasta la próxima. _

**22/8/13**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._ Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías

**Bueno para que no se me confundan, en este capítulo Kagome se cambio y ahora trae su uniforme, de nuevo.**

_Amor Oculto_

**Capitulo 7**

Al principio solo tenían sus labios unidos, pero luego Sesshomaru correspondió cada vez más el beso, sus labios eran completamente suaves y ricos, su aroma de ella era provocador para él, no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su nuca para intensificar el beso. Kagome estaba sorprendida ¿Él la estaba besando? Pero, de repente correspondió aquel beso, sus labios sabían a gloria, ella experimentaba nuevas emociones, en su estomago sentía cosquilleos ¿Qué era eso? Se pregunto pero dejo de darle importancia, cuando puso ambos brazos en el cuello del Youkai, acercándolo más.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire de Kagome y ella lo miro: La lluvia le resbalaba por todo el cabello y la cara, se veía jodidamente apuesto gracias a la lluvia, los ojos zafiros se encontraron con los ojos ámbar y se miraron, los ojos son como la puerta del alma, eran como si dos almas se volvieran a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, era como completar un puzle. Sesshomaru se apodero de sus labios ferozmente, parecía un depredador sobre su presa. Aquello no había sido planeado por el Daiyoukai, pero lo estaba disfrutando, el olor de esa humana era simplemente atrayente, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Pero la paciencia no lo acompañaba esa noche, bajo rápidamente al cuello de la Miko, haciendo que ella gimiera, le quito rápidamente su blusa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, luego se dio cuenta de que aquella prenda aprisionaba sus pechos, con sus garras lo destrozo y libero los cautivos pezones de ella.

El pezón derecho fue directamente a la boca del demonio y el otro recibió pequeñas caricias con el pulgar de él. La coloco bajo el, mirándola, no perdiendo ningún detalle de su piel, le quito su falda escolar y posteriormente su ropa interior, quedando ella desnuda antes que él, Kagome trato de cubrirse pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió

-Eres hermosa- Dijo él o más bien gruño, la volvió a besar, pero está vez Kagome no solo se quedo quieta, empezó a quitarle su haori, y no pudo evitar mirar el torso bien definido de Sesshomaru ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser jodidamente encantador? Las manos de Kagome recorrían su torso y Sesshomaru gruñía, no podía creer que aquellas sensaciones eran gracias a ella: una humana. Él recorrió con sus manos la espalda de la sacerdotisa que temblaba con cada rose. Kagome cada vez se iba relajando más, cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las manos de Sesshomaru bajo a su intimidad, e inmediatamente empezó a frotar su intimidad con sus dedos, y con la otra mano complacía uno de sus senos.

Llego un punto donde ella se arqueo de placer rozando sus pechos en los pectorales del Youkai, el cual solo suspiró complacido. Los gemidos de Kagome lo excitaban más. De repente el introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de ella, haciendo que la sacerdotisa gimiera más y más. La complació hasta que nuevamente la condujo al éxtasis. Entonces, ella estaba más que lista. Sesshomaru se posiciono a su gusto, dejando su miembro en la entrepierna de Kagome, y comenzó a frotar lentamente. Kagome ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba que la penetrara, se lo pidió y el la complació.

La penetro delicadamente mientras lamia uno de sus senos, Kagome sintió un profundo dolor al estar él completamente dentro, se detuvo. Sesshomaru creía que la estaba lastimando por lo cual tuvo la intensión de salirse del cuerpo de la Miko, pero Kagome capto eso y sujeto la cadera de Sesshomaru con sus piernas para que no se retirara, era cierto, le dolía, pero el dolor iba cesando. Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en sus labios, un beso apasionado que hizo que ella olvidara el dolor, y de repente, comenzó a moverse lentamente a lo que ella gimió de dolor bajo, pero a final de cuentas dolor, pero sabía que se pasaría.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin ella ya no sentía dolor a lo que ella le regalaba a Sesshomaru los más excitantes gemidos haciendo que el continuara. Sesshomaru estaba excitado, tanto que empezó a subir el ritmo y a jadear más rápidamente hasta el punto que empezó a gemir poco y suave, pero finalmente lo hacía, así ambos llegaron al éxtasis.

Sesshomaru salió de Kagome y ambos cayeron rendidos, estaban empapados en sudor, él mordió el hombro de Kagome, marcándola así como suya. Sesshomaru la abrazo, y ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho, definitivamente aquella era la mejor noche de toda su vida…

* * *

Los rayos de sol los despertaron, Kagome estaba sonrojada y por alguna extraña razón feliz, nunca pensó que terminaría haciendo 'eso' con Sesshomaru, ¡Por Kami! Ni en sus más locos sueños lo había imaginado, pero para empezar ¿Cómo había llegado a todo eso? Primero solo había sido un beso, pero, termino así.

Sesshomaru la miro, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos ¿Acaso estaba arrepentida? Se pregunto, y sintió cierta ¿Inquietud? La observo, él la había marcado, pero si se arrepentía, sería infeliz con él, cierto remordimiento lo invadió, ¿Por qué no pudo haber contenido sus instintos? Eso había ido más allá de su autocontrol

-¿Te arrepientes? –Él pregunto, ella se sobresalto y lo volteo a ver, y le dedico una linda sonrisa

-Claro que no –Sin más deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, Sesshomaru formulo media sonrisa. Entonces, el hecho de marcarla había sido lo correcto, Él se separo de ella, para de nuevo ponerse su haori, por desgracia tenían que regresar, no confiaba en Jaken para cuidar a Rin. –Tenemos que regresar ¿Verdad? – Sesshomaru asintió. –De acuerdo –Kagome se paro y dio gracias al cielo de que su mochila había estado con ella todo el tiempo, y saco el kimono que Rin le había prestado, _Ojala no se destruya _pensó viendo el lindo Kimono y poniéndoselo.

Ya llevaba dos uniformes roto, el primero gracias a Naraku, y el segundo gracias a Sesshomaru. Se sonrojo, lo bueno era que su madre le había dicho que llevara dos uniformes "Por si acaso"

-Vámonos –Anuncio Sesshomaru acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura para convertirse en una esfera de luz y aparecer más rápido donde estaban Jaken, Rin y Ah-Un. Kagome observo que en su hombro había una pequeña marca de ¿Colmillos?

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué es esa marca? –Señalo su hombro.

-Es una marca de pertenencia –Contesto cortante, ella suspiro, después de todo Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru ¿No? Pero, ella no sabía todavía

-¿Qué es una marca de pertenencia? –él tendría que perdonar su ignorancia, pero ella no era de esa época, así que era comprensible ¿No? O al menos esperaba que lo fuera, pero la duda la mataba.

-Significa que eres mía- La sacerdotisa se sonrojo. Entonces, era algo así como… ¿La pareja de Sesshomaru? Quería preguntarle, pero la pena le ganaba, además, lo primordial era encontrar a Naraku y destruirlo, ¿Verdad? No había tiempo para eso, pero ella se sentía rara, quería estar más tiempo con el que buscando a aquel ser maligno. Entonces, ¿Se había enamorado de Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta? Ahora estaba confundida realmente confundida.

Él se encontraba sereno como era costumbre, pero por su mente pasaba aquel suceso de anoche, ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Desde que la había visto sentía una inquietud hacia esa humana, tenía algo especial, algo que nunca se dio cuenta, nunca. Pero esa noche con tenerla tan cerca, le había aclarado todo, La deseaba, pero no solamente era un deseo carnal, no. Era esa necesidad enfermiza de proteger a alguien a pesar de todo. Él, el gran Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste había elegido a una humana como compañera, a pesar de que había dicho que odiaba a los humanos a pesar de todo. Pero, ¿Quién diría que todo terminaría así? Tal vez, sin darse cuenta se enamoro de esa humana, solo tal vez.

Kagome también estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos ¿Ella no amaba a Inuyasha? Recordó la primera vez que vio a Sesshomaru, quedo impresionada, bueno, ¿Quién no quedaría impresionada al verlo? Le habían cautivado sus hermosos ojos ámbar, pero nunca se lo admitió, siempre se dijo a ella misma que era porque se parecían a los de Inuyasha, pero ahora veía que no era cierto, aquel sentimiento había permanecido _oculto _dentro de su interior, entonces ¿Era un amor oculto?

Sí, definitivamente ninguno de los dos lo vio, sin querer se enamoraron. Nada más que ese sentimiento permaneció oculto dentro de ellos.

* * *

Inuyasha una vez ceso la lluvia siguió corriendo hasta que encontró una cueva donde el olor de Sesshomaru y Kagome estaba ¿Combinado? No, ella no pudo… Pensó Inuyasha confundió.

Acaso… ¿Kagome se había entregado a su hermano? O… ¿El la había obligado? Debería encontrarlos rápido, sí ella ya no lo quería, lo mejor sería escucharlo de sus labios, pero de ella. No sacaría conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero necesitaba decirle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y a la anciana Kaede, tendría que darse prisa, no había tiempo que perder.

Se encamino al Sengoku, pero, el olor de Kagome y Sesshomaru no desaparecía de su nariz, se sentía estúpido, impotente, lo peor de todo, si Sesshomaru la marcaba nunca, nunca volvería a estar con Kagome, porque ella le pertenecería a su medio hermano. A esa roca Pero ¿Cómo todo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo? Él se había convertido en un villano para ella, de pasar a ser su guardián, fue el villano. Y Sesshomaru de ser el villano paso a ser su protector, y lo peor –Tal vez- Su pareja.

Entonces… ¿Había perdido a Kagome? Siguió caminando, no quería dar vueltas al tema, pero su mente no lo dejaba descansar, para nada. Hasta que vio su salvación estaba enfrente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ya no había llantos, ahora solo era silencio ¿Estarían durmiendo? Entro y se sorprendió de lo que vio: Un Shippo completamente dormido, Sango sentada cruzada de brazos y Miroku ¿Rezando?

-Inuyasha… -Murmuro Sango, viéndolo con cierto odio y a la vez tristeza -¿Encontraste algo? –Trato de sonar calmada, evitando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de matarlo con su boomerang.

-Sí –Admitió- Sango, Miroku, Shippo- El infante se despertó y los tres le prestaron su atención, esperando lo peor –Kagome está viva, pero… -Los interrumpió antes de que salieran de la cabaña dispuestos a encontrarla, sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando escucharon a Inuyasha decir "Pero" –Está con Sesshomaru.

El silencio se propago por toda la cabaña, los cuatros intercambiaban miradas entre preocupación y sorpresa, pero la primera que salió de aquel trance fue Sango: -Y… Él… ¿No la ha lastimado?

-No lo sé-Admitió Inuyasha –Pero el olor de ellos está demasiado juntos, como si fuera uno solo.

-Entonces… ¿Kagome es la mujer de Sesshomaru? –Pregunto Miroku. Shippo seguía sin entender nada. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-No lo sé…

-Lo mejor será buscarla, necesitamos una explicación de parte de ella, -Sango tomo su boomerang y salió de la cabaña -¿verdad? –Miro al grupo. Los tres asintieron –Kirara, -La gatita se transformo -¿Vamos? –Asintieron y se dirigieron en marcha. Necesitaban una explicación y Kagome se los daría, de eso estaban seguros.

* * *

A lo lejos de ahí estaba una Miko de barro escuchando todo lo que el grupo había estado diciendo. Y ella también quería saber que estaba pasando con Kagome. Aunque ella no lo demostrara, le importaba –un poco- Pero le importaba su reencarnación. Pero sobre todo le importaba ese Hanyou.

_-Inuyasha, tú y yo tuvimos nuestro tiempo para estar juntos y así no lo quiso el destino, pero ahora, Kagome se ha ido, y te ha dejado solo ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Seguir contigo? ¿O alejarme? No lo sé, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _Se preguntaba Kikyo.

Era cierto que había sido mala con ellos dos, queriendo separarlos ¿Por qué? Por celos. Celos de su reencarnación, celos de que ella tenía más posibilidad con Inuyasha, pero ahora se iba ¿Qué significaba aquello? Acaso ¿No quería a Inuyasha?

_-Kagome, Kagome. ¿Dónde te metiste? _Se preguntaba Kikyo. Necesitaba hablar muchas cosas con su reencarnación, la principal era, ¿Quién lucharía por estar en el corazón de Inuyasha? Acaso… ¿Kagome se había dado por vencida? A esa chiquilla ¡No la entendía! Era un profundo mar de misterios, cuando alguien creía que estaba enojada, se mostraba calmada, y cuando piensan que esta triste, está enojada. ¡Era un misterio!

Ella camino a dirección contraria a donde se había ido el grupo, Kikyo si conocía la ubicación de Kagome, la sentía, por el simple hecho de ser ella su antecesora. Camino y Camino hasta que los vio. Ella iba llegando con Sesshomaru ambos juntos, se encaminaron hasta quedar enfrente de la infante, del pequeño Youkai y del dragón

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señorita Kagome! –Rin Corrió a recibirlos y la sacerdotisa cargo a la pequeña, Kagome sentía mucho cariño por Rin, como si fuera su hija, era raro, pero quería mucho a Rin como si fuera su hija.

-Amo Bonito –Chillo el pequeño Youkai, al estar cerca de su amo, el cual solo le dedico un segundo la mirada y luego volteo a ver a las humanas. _Pero ¿Qué pasara con mi amo bonito? Espera… Esa humana ¿Tiene el olor de mi amo? Entonces… Ella ¿Es la pareja de mi amo? ¡¿Qué?! Esperen… ese Kimono no lo traía… Entonces, sí, ella es la pareja de mi amo, debo de cuidarme _Pensó Jaken, no quería hacer enojar a su amo, tendría que obedecer a Kagome en todo. ¡Genial! Otra humana a la que no la podía tocar.

Ah- Un se acerco a Rin y al verla tan alta –Ya que estaba en los brazos de Kagome –Hizo que la pequeña le acariciara sus cabezas. El pequeño Dragón exigía la atención de la pequeña. Kagome rió, los animales también podían llegar a ser celosos.

-Qué bueno que está bien Señorita Kagome, estaba preocupada –Dijo Rin subiéndose en Ah-Un

-Lo sé, pero mírame estoy en una pieza –Admitió con una sonrisa. _Y más viva que nunca_ pensó. Desde 'Aquel' Momento con Sesshomaru se sentía segura, llena, plena, como si al fin el rompecabezas de su vida tomara sentido. Kagome sintió la presencia de Kikyo, atrás de unos árboles, por lo cual se acerco a Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru, iré a hablar con Kikyo –Anunció. El Daiyoukai asintió, pero se ocuparía de cuidar a su mujer, no permitiría que algo malo le pasara. La Miko camino adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que llego a un árbol donde estaba sentada Kikyo recibiendo las almas que le traían las cazadoras.

-¿Me llamaste? –Kagome pregunto al verla ahí sentada con los ojos cerrados. Kikyo asintió

-¿Amas a Inuyasha? –La pregunta desconcertó a la Miko futurista.

-No –Contesto muy segura de sí misma -¿A qué viene eso Kikyo?

-Te alejaste de Inuyasha –Aclaro –Estuvieron frente a frente y preferiste irte con su hermano ¿Ya no lo amas? Yo estaba dispuesta a irme para dejarles el camino libre…

-Gracias por hacer eso -Kagome se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura –Pero lo mejor será que tu estés con Inuyasha, yo ya no lo quiero ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que ambos aclaren sus sentimientos y sean felices…

-Él te ama –Aclaró Kikyo –Lo admitió, tarde se dio cuenta, ¿Por qué no regresas con él?

Kagome negó con la cabeza –Soy de Sesshomaru y solamente de él, no quiero a Inuyasha, ya no. Me hizo demasiado daño y No quiero verte triste Kikyo –Admitió en tono bajo la sacerdotisa -¿Por qué no eres feliz con Inuyasha? Luchen por revivir el amor del pasado ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga –La interrumpió Kagome –Kikyo, lucha pro aquel amor ¿Te parece? Se feliz, lo mereces, para que cuando la batalla con Naraku termine todos seamos felices, Por favor, no te des por vencida.

Kikyo se sorprendió de las palabras de Kagome, enserio, ¿Ella deseaba su felicidad? Enserio había subestimado a Kagome. Tenía un corazón verdaderamente puro, más puro que él que ella había llegado a tener. Kikyo sonrió, una sonrisa sincera

-Tienes un buen corazón Kagome, espero seas feliz –Se paro y empezó a caminar –Tomare en cuenta tu consejo –Sin más desapareció.

Kagome la observo marcharse, suspiro, Kikyo a veces podía ser un poco misteriosa, pero, tenía también un buen corazón a pesar de todo lo malo que le había pasado. Y Kagome –Cómo su reencarnación –Lo sabía, Kikyo era buena persona, aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

-Sé que estás ahí, Sesshomaru –Hablo Kagome todavía sin darse la vuelta –Estoy bien ¿Sí? Ella no sería capaz de hacerme nada… No de nuevo –Volteo y lo encaro

-Así que ¿No sientes nada por el hanyou? –Aquel cambio de conversación no le gusto a Kagome, que se sonrojo. Entonces, ¿Ese era el motivo por el que estuvo escuchando?

-No, no siento nada por Inuyasha–Ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Sesshomaru -¿Dudabas de mí? –Él no respondió –Yo te quiero a ti –Sin más se acerco al Daiyoukai y le dio un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido.

-Hacen bonita pareja ¿No señor Jaken? –La voz de Rin sobresalto al pequeño Youkai que estaba espiando a su amo, para confirmar sus sospechas

-¡Rin! Casi me matas de un infarto –Se quejó –No deberías estar aquí…

-Usted tampoco señor Jaken, ¿Qué pensaría el señor Sesshomaru de esto? –Jaken se asusto mucho Esa chiquilla ¿Sería capaz de decirle a su amo? -Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensara?

-No Rin, no le digas –Pero ella había dado media vuelta hacia donde estaba Ah- Un –Espera Rin, no le vayas a decir…

* * *

_¡Capítulo terminado en un día! ¿Merezco un aplauso? Bueno, __**Es el primer Lemon que hago **__así que espero que les haya gustado, si no, pues, No podre borrar el capitulo xD Ya que me costó mucho hacerlo._. & no soy afecta a responder Reviews –No tengo casi tiempo – Pero aquí responderé el Review que me mando __**Hime- Chan **_Bueno Tus respuestas:

_¿Quién es Breen? _Es una maldita Loca que me ayuda a hacer los capítulos: 3, _¿Me ayuda en algo? _Sí, a hacer los capítulos xD _¿Estoy en la universidad? _No D: Estoy muy lejos de llegar xD _¿Qué paso con el beso de Kagome y Sesshomaru? _Pues aquí se dice (: _Ese beso ¿Desatara deseos carnales? _Sí xD _Kikyo, ¿Qué piensa de Inuyasha? _Cómo veraz aquí dice (: _¿Las nubes son de algodón de azúcar? _No xD Ese es un mito, mi unicornio y yo volamos hacia las nubes & son de algodón, son tan suaves, tipo la estola de Sesshomaru *-* _¿La luna es una perla gigante en el mar vomito? _No. La luna es como un faro para las estrellas –Que son como los barcos - : D **Fin. ¿Feliz? **

_¡Su opinión es importante para mí!_

_¿Reviews? _

**24/8/13 **_Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho: ( & En donde dije ocurrencias ¿?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías._

_**Nota: **__Pido una ENORME disculpa, pero NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO. Se los recompensare, aquí. Gracias por ser pacientes, sin más los dejo leer:_

_**Amor Oculto**_

_Capitulo 8:_

_**Explicación.**_

Aquel pequeño grupo seguía caminando hacia el norte, buscando a Naraku. Todo había regresado a la normalidad, bueno, excepto que Kagome y Sesshomaru que se la pasaban más tiempo juntos o conversaban. Los más felices con el comportamiento de ellos, era Rin, que sentía que tenía ahora una familia. Y Jaken… Bueno, era Jaken, que siempre se quejaba de todo y lo peor teniendo dos humanas en el grupo sus quejas no eran de esperarse.

Pero como siempre, se tenía que tragar todos sus parlamentos ¿Por qué? Porque si no lo hacía, Sesshomaru de seguro lo mandaba al otro mundo, en un dos por tres. El grupo, se sentó en un prado, Rin estaba cansada, bueno, habían estado caminando desde el alba, el atardecer, aquello era algo normal, una niña como ella no lo soportaba, y estar sentada en Ah-un no la ayudaba mucho. Después de todo era una niña y se cansaba.

-Jaken, busca algo de comida –Ordeno Sesshomaru. El pequeño Youkai estaba por decir algo, pero se quedo callado al ver la mirada de su amo

-No Jaken –Kagome lo detuvo –Yo voy a ir a buscar algo ¿Sí? Tú cuida de Rin –Sin más se dirigió al bosque, y busco fruta entre los árboles, una vez encontró volvió con el campamento –Ten Rin –Se la ofreció a la pequeña que seguía cansada -¿Sabes? Sería mejor que durmieras…

-Si Kagome-Sama, -Contesto sonriente Rin, comió rápidamente y después se recostó sobre Ah- Un. Jaken observaba a Rin ¿Acaso estaba tan cansada como para conciliar el sueño tan rápido? Definitivamente, los humanos eran raros. La sacerdotisa se acerco a la pequeña, y deposito un beso en su frente. Sí alguien tuviera una cámara y fotografiara esa escena se vería realmente adorable.

Kagome se acerco a Sesshomaru, todavía no era de noche y necesitaba hablar con él, se acerco al lado de él y se sentó, se recargo en su hombro, y el Daiyoukai puso un brazo en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él

-No debiste hacer el trabajo de Jaken –Le regaño. Ella lo miro y empezó a reír.

-No hice el trabajo de Jaken –Corrigió –Solamente, quería ir yo por la comida…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes? No pensé que fuera curioso Sesshomaru. Pero, es que quería caminar, pensar… -Él la interrogo con la mirada, Kagome se encogió de hombros –Estaba pensando en mis amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… No sé que es de ellos y tampoco se sí saben que estoy contigo y que soy… Tu mujer- Se ruborizo recordando lo del día anterior –Sera posible…. ¿Qué me puedas llevar a verlos?

-No hace falta –Respondió él mirando hacia otro lado –Ellos están cerca, al amanecer estarán aquí

Kagome dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, vería a sus amigos, aunque, también estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo les explicaría todo? Y ¿Por dónde empezar? Los conocía demasiado, bien, iban a tener demasiadas preguntas y… Ella no sabría verdaderamente que responder. Sesshomaru la observo, tan metida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la luna ya había utilizado su lugar en el cielo nocturno ¡Hasta Jaken se había dormido! Y ella seguía en sus pensamientos

-Miko… -La llamo, ella volteo enojada

-Ka-go- me ¡Sesshomaru! Me llamo Kagome –Grito realmente enojada, el Daiyoukai se aproximo a ella y capturo rápidamente sus labios, La sacerdotisa quedo impresionada y poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso. Pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire de Kagome.

-Bien Miko ¿Qué les dirás a tus amigos?

Ella se cruzo de brazos, enojada. –No me llamo Miko. Me llamo Kagome, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿O lo haces a propósito? -¡Bingo! Había dado justo en el blanco, él solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. La adolescente sonrió: -¡Lo haces a propósito! –Se quejo –Eres de lo peor…

-No me has respondido –Le recordó. Pero Kagome miro el cielo, era tarde

-Lo siento, es tarde, buenas noches –Estaba por pararse cuando Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola, ella se recargo entre su hombro y estola, quedando completamente dormida. El Daiyoukai la observo dormir. Se veía realmente hermosa, no hizo nada más que pasar una de sus manos en la cintura de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llevamos caminando toda la noche, estoy cansado –Se quejo Shippo, subiendo al hombro de Sango

-Shippo, entiéndenos, tenemos que encontrar a Kagome –Le explico la castaña abrazando al pequeño -¿Por qué no duermes en lo que nosotros buscamos a Kagome?

-No Sango –Contradijo Inuyasha parándose en un claro –Descansaremos aquí

-Pero… Inuyasha…

-Ellos están cerca –Explico olfateando el aire –Muy cerca –Apretó los puños el simple hecho de pensar que Kagome era la mujer de su hermano le enfurecía

-Está bien Inuyasha –Termino por decir Sango –Shippo, ¿Dormirás con el Monje Miroku, o con Kirara y conmigo?

-Quiero a mi mamá Kagome –Se cruzo de brazos –Pero creo que con Miroku –Sin más se fue hacia donde estaba el susodicho y ambos se durmieron. Sango observo preocupada a Inuyasha, sabía muy bien que su amigo estaba mal pero no lo decía, pero ¿Qué sentía después de todo? La castaña dejo el tema, no valdría la pena romperse la cabeza con algo tan complicado y que no era de su incumbencia.

Se recostó con Kirara en el pasto durmiendo. Mañana seria un día muy pesado y sobre todo lleno de verdades. Todo saldría a la luz. Todo, ya no tenían que ocultar más secretos, ya no.

-.-.-.-

El sol empezaba a salir e Inuyasha y su grupo empezaron la caminata hacia Kagome, querían verla, la extrañaban, todos –Aunque algunos no lo demostraran-. Siguieron caminando llegando a otro claro donde a lo lejos estaba Rin jugando con Kagome. Ambas reían, se notaba que se estaban divierto ¿Desde qué horas estaban despiertas? Se aproximaron lo más rápido que pudieron. El primero en salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo fue Inuyasha que llego rápidamente al lado de Kagome y pensaba llevársela a la fuerza cuando Sesshomaru apareció, agarrando a la Miko del futuro de la cintura.

-¡Suéltala! –Demando con tono autoritario. Pero el Hanyou no se inmuto

-Me llevare a Kagome, ¡Por qué es mía! –Le reclamo el menor, pero Sesshomaru aparto a Kagome de su vista

-Es mía –Sus ojos se pusieron rojos del enorme enojo que estaba sintiendo –Y te lo puedo demostrar –Le amenazo, atrajo a Kagome hacía él. Ella se sentía como una muñeca de trapo ¡Ambos la jalaban! Y La traían de aquí para allá. Sesshomaru despego un poco el kimono de Kagome, haciéndole ver a su medio hermano el hombro de ella, donde se veían perfectamente las marcas de colmillos

-¡Maldito! –Bramo Inuyasha desempuñando a Tessaiga. Pero Sesshomaru desempuño a Bakusaiga, dándole a entender al menor que no le tenía miedo.

-¡Basta los dos! –Kagome intervino poniéndose en medio –Por favor, Inuyasha, contrólate.

-¡Feh! ¿Por qué yo? ¡Pídeselo a tu pareja! –Escupió con rabia. Kagome se ruborizo, y cubrió parte de su hombro que todavía estaba descubierto.

-Porque tú eres el niñito inmaduro que desempuño su espada. ¡Contrólate! ¡Contrólate por favor! –Inuyasha entro en razón, bueno, solamente por esa vez lo dejaría pasar, regreso a Tessaiga a su respectivo lugar. Y Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo. Kagome se acerco a Sesshomaru, él puso uno de sus brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola más

-¿Sabes? No regresaré contigo. Nunca. –Declaro al fin –Pero… -Miro a sus amigos –Creo que ustedes necesitan una explicación –Los tres asintieron. –Bien, vengan –Le hizo una seña con las manos, para que se acercaran a ella. -¿Qué quieren saber?

Pero Sango agarro la mano de la sacerdotisa haciendo que se alejara de ahí hacia un claro donde estaba un enorme árbol, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Sango, se sentaron alrededor de Kagome. Ella se quedo sorprendida, ¿Por qué quería que se alejara de Sesshomaru?

Pero su plan no estaba dando resultados, Sesshomaru avanzo igual, no para quedar al lado de su mujer. Solo a una prudencia considerable para poder hacer algo si alguien planeaba hacerle algo a ella. Inuyasha igual avanzo, quería escuchar la plática, él también quería saber eso, para empezar ¿Por qué Kagome se había entregado a Sesshomaru? Era la duda que lo atormentaba.

-Kag…-La exterminadora empezó a hablar -¿Cómo llegaste con Sesshomaru? -Kagome se encogió de hombros, ¡Ella no sabía eso! Estaba por hablar cuando Sesshomaru se le adelanto

-Yo la reviví con Tenseiga

-¿Y ella como gratitud se entrego a ti? –Inuyasha intervino, realmente molesto –Sí ese es el caso… Ella ya no te debe nada, ¿Por qué la marcaste?

-Calla, medio demonio

-Entonces… -La voz de Shippo detuvo a los dos -¿No volverás con nosotros? –Sollozo Shippo, Kagome al ver eso, el corazón se le oprimió, abrió los brazos y el pequeño Kitsue fue hacia ella, abrazándola –Yo quiero que vuelvas mami, conmigo, con los demás…

-No lo creo Shippo –La sacerdotisa trato de mostrarse razonable –Perdóname pero…

-¿Acaso no me quieres? -¿Había una manera de sentirse más culpable? El corazón de Kagome no podía soportar más, las lágrimas cayeron sin su permiso… Shippo se sintió mal, estaba haciendo llorar a Kagome

-Kag… -Trato de hablar Inuyasha, pero nadie le prestó atención. Estaba por gritarle también un montón de cosas, pero se quedo callado, no la haría sufrir más.

-Claro que te quiero pequeño –La voz de la sacerdotisa poco a poco se iba quebrando –Pero entiéndeme, no puedo volver con ustedes… ¿Me perdonaras?

El silencio que se hizo entre todos era un poco tenso, todos esperando la respuesta del pequeño

-Kagome –La exterminadora intervino –Yo… si te perdono, es tu vida, amiga ¿sabes? Si tú eres feliz, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para detenerte? Nadie Kag. Te quiero y espero que estés bien, ¿Verdad Shippo? ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que quieres para tú mamá?

-Sango… -Kagome estaba conmovida por las palabras de la castaña y la abrazo, no podía evitar dejar que sus emociones salieran a flor de piel, al final ¿Qué más daba? Que todos lo supieran

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Sabe? Yo también la apoyo.

-Miroku… -La sacerdotisa también lo abrazo, solo faltaba el pequeño Kitsue -¿Y tú Shippo? ¿Me vas a perdonar, algún día?

-…-Él no daba señales de responder y eso desanimo a Kagome, ¿Qué acaso no la perdonaría nunca? –Claro que si mami –Se abalanzo a sus brazos…

-¡Gracias Shippo! –Lo apretó contra su pecho. –Te quiero Shippo, nunca lo olvides –Depósito un beso en la frente del pequeño

-Yo también mami

…

-Deja de mirarla de ese modo –Bramo Sesshomaru, a su medio hermano

-No lo puedo evitar –El hanyou desvió su mirada, hacia otro lado.

-Inuyasha… -La voz suave de Kagome capto su atención, -¿Puedo hablar contigo? –El hanyou extrañado asintió y se acerco un poco a ella, los demás, estaban listos para irse, pero ella quería despedirse de él

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Hace tiempo…-Empezó a narrar Kagome, suspiro –Me encontré con Kikyo y me dijo que tú… me amabas, y ella me pregunto que si yo te amaba, yo respondí que no, que ya no. Pero Kikyo… me dijo que ella estaría dispuesta a dejarme el camino libre ¿Sabes? Eso me hace pensar que Kikyo si te quiere y mucho, por lo tanto… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –Él asintió –bien, Luchen por ese amor Inuyasha… Yo sé que ambos pueden ser felices juntos…

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Desvió la mirada de ella y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás

-Algún día… ¿Entenderán? –Se pregunto Kagome a sí misma, no sé dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella

-Cuenta con eso –Afirmo, rodeando su cintura

-¡Kagome! ¿Me darías un último abrazo? –Pidió Shippo,

-¡Claro que si pequeño! –Kagome lo cargo y abrazo. Aquella era una imagen adorable. Se separaron, Sesshomaru y Kagome voltearon a ver a los demás irse cuando Inuyasha dio media vuelta, hacia la pareja.

Sesshomaru por instinto sujeto a Kagome atrayéndola hacia él. Era increíble lo que Inuyasha iba a hacer, algo no digno de él, algo que nadie nunca se lo había imaginado, pero al final lo mejor para todos.

-Sesshomaru –Hablo el Hanyou –Quiero proponerte un trato

-Habla –Kagome miro a su pareja extrañada

-Te propongo unir ambos grupos, Shippo no se merece sufrir así y si aceptas… yo… no me acercare a Kagome, a tu mujer, lo juro

El Taiyoukai examino las palabras de su medio hermano. Busco en sus ojos alguna señal de que estaba mintiendo de que aquello era una trampa, pero no la hayo. Miro a Kagome que miraba al pequeño Kitsue _¿Todo esto por un niño? _Pensó, pero finalmente asintió. Después de todo, lo único que deseaba es que ella fuera feliz.

-¡Gracias Sesshomaru! –La sacerdotisa fue la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzo a los brazos de su pareja brindándole un abrazo el cual –A su manera –Fue correspondido

-Sesshomaru- Sama –Rin, que había permanecido callada mirando todo, se quedo asombrada –Kagome- Sama –Los llamo –Entonces, ¿Ahora todos somos como una familia? –La idea simplemente ilusionaba a la pequeña. Kagome se ruborizo, bueno, nunca lo había pensado, pero finalmente asintió.

-Mañana partiremos al alba –Declaro Sesshomaru para todos.

Mañana sería un día duro, recobrarían todo el tiempo perdido, encontrarían a Naraku y lo matarían, ya le habían perdonado demasiado a ese medio demonio. Y Ahora, todos trabajaban juntos, así que tenían más oportunidades de acabar con él de una vez por todas.

**¿Tengo perdón de Dios? Ojala que sí, perdónenme por no actualizar. Aquí mis razones:**

***No se me ocurría nada**

***Mucha tarea **

***Casi… me asaltan ¿?**

***Mi computadora tiene problemas: $**

Y bueno, esas son las principales **Perdón.**

¡Su opinión es importante para mí!

_¿Reviews? Los quiere. Kari._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Yo sé que no tengo perdón: $ Es mucho tiempo pero espero poder recompensarlo, ¡Ojala les guste el capitulo & Se queden con muchas dudas! Ok no xD **_

_**¡A Leer!;)**_

* * *

_**Amor oculto**_

_Capitulo 9_

¡Una semana! ¡Una gran semana había pasado! Y el maldito de Naraku no aparecía por ningún lado, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no planeaba hacer algo? ¡Tampoco sus extensiones! Como si se hubiera evaporado, ¿Acaso se había vuelto a esconder? ¿Estaría débil? ¿Estaría planeando algo?

Dudas que atormentaban al gran grupo ahora, que día tras día se tenía que acostumbrar a convivir cada día mejor, a menos de que quisieran separarse y cada uno buscar por su lado. Inuyasha había cumplido su promesa y no se había acercado para nada a Kagome. Shippo y Rin se la pasaban con la sacerdotisa, y discutiendo entre ellos para saber quien tenía más derecho sobre ella, era una lucha de nunca acabar.

Jaken había tenido problemas de asimilar todo, pero al final lo hizo, bueno, no tenía otra opción que aceptar ya que había sido 'orden' de su _amo bonito. _Sango, Miroku y Kirara de empeñaban en buscar a Naraku también para acabar con él de una vez por todas, ese Hanyou tenía muchas cuentas pendientes.

Era más allá de medio día cuando Kagome sintió algo extraño

-Los… Fragmentos de la esfera –Menciono y enseguida, Inuyasha desempuño a Tessaiga, segundos después un ogro apareció frente a ellos –Tiene unos fragmentos en la frente –Anunció la sacerdotisa apuntando una de sus flechas al lugar donde estaban dichos fragmentos.

Pero el ogro detuvo la flecha con su mano, burlándose de ellos, era verdaderamente horrible, tenía 3 ojos los tres eran de color rojo como la misma sangre, el color de su cuerpo era café lodoso, y tenía unos cuernos que sobresalían, era verdaderamente horrible.

Rin se subió a Ah-Un con Jaken y Shippo. Sango lazo su boomerang esperando hacerle algún daño pero no podía, Miroku estaba por utilizar su mano cuando las avispas de Naraku hicieron su aparición, entonces ¡Esa era una trampa de Naraku! Inuyasha lanzo el 'viento cortante' pero una barrera apareció enfrente de aquel ogro frunció el ceño ¡Naraku era un maldito! Kagome lanzo una flecha y destruyo la barrera. Después Inuyasha lanzo de nuevo el viento cortante y Sesshomaru ataco con Bakusaiga, ¿Su sorpresa? Otro campo lo cubrió, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo matarían a aquel ogro?

Kagome apunto dos flechas cargadas de mucho poder espiritual, la primera rompió la barrera y la segunda ataco al ogro en un brazo, lastimándolo. Inuyasha apunto con colmillo de acero de nuevo, e Igualmente Sesshomaru, después les hizo tercera Kagome con dos flechas nuevamente, así los tres pudieron por fin eliminar a aquel ogro.

La sacerdotisa se adelanto a recoger los fragmentos, pero un montón de miasma apareció enfrente de ella, segundos después los tentáculos de Naraku tomaron los fragmentos y desapareció en el aire, haciendo que tanto Sango, como Miroku y Kagome se tuvieran que cubrir la nariz, aquel era demasiado miasma.

-¡Maldito! –Bramo Inuyasha guardando a Tessaiga –Ya habrá oportunidad de quitarle los fragmentos ¿No Kagome? –Pregunto el Hanyou a la sacerdotisa la cual se llevo una mano a la cabeza, todo le estaba dando vueltas, se sentía mareada -¡Kagome! -Corrió hacia ella antes de que cayera en el suelo, se había desmayado. Sesshomaru apareció segundos después y cargo a la sacerdotisa, alejándola de aquel miasma ¿Qué le podría estar pasando?

-Sesshomaru… Hay que ir a una aldea ¿No lo crees? Mi amiga podría estar enferma –Opino Sango todavía sobre Kirara

-Andando –Anunció Sesshomaru poniéndose en marcha con Kagome, iba a mucha velocidad siendo seguido por los demás.

El olfato de Sesshomaru no podía fallar, no claro que no. Él sabía lo que tenía su mujer… pero ¿Por qué el desmayo?

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy? –La azabache despertó en una cabaña, la cabeza le seguía doliendo, pero sobre todo tenía nauseas, ¡Unas horribles nauseas! Trato de pararse pero una silueta familia no la dejo -¿Sango?

La castaña sonrió, y ayudo a su amiga a sentarse -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué paso? –La sacerdotisa trato de controlar sus nauseas pero no podía, tenía tantas ganas de vomitar…

-Después de que te desmayaste vinimos a una aldea, está cabaña nos la prestaron. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru están afuera con los demás, aquí solo estamos tu y yo y a veces entra Rin o Shippo.

-¿Nada más eso paso?

-Pues…

-¡Sesshomaru! –Exclamo Kagome al ver entrar al Taiyoukai, Sango salió de la cabaña para darles 'privacidad' Kagome se sentó en el futón, observo a Sesshomaru se veía distinto, como si le quisiera decir algo… ¿Acaso habría pasado algo? -¿Pasa algo? Sabes… ¿Por qué me desmaye?

Él asintió, la sacerdotisa lo miraba esperando una respuesta, pero él no daba indicios de responder, después volteo a ver Kagome, bueno, no precisamente a ella, si no su estomago

-Sesshomaru me estás asustando

-Estás embarazada –Soltó de una vez, dejando a Kagome muy pálida de la impresión, ¿Ella? ¿Embarazada? ¿De Sesshomaru? Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad, ¡Iba a ser madre! Abrazo su vientre todavía plano pero que próximamente tendría a un lindo… Hanyou. Eso desanimo a Kagome, ¡Su hijo sería un Hanyou! Se encogió de hombros, acción que fue captada por el Youkai

-Va a ser un Hanyou… -Kagome bajo la mirada, -Tú odias a los hanyou Sesshomaru, por lo tanto… -¡No! ¡No quería decirlo! ¿Sesshomaru sería capaz de odiar a su propio hijo? Se encogió más sobre sí misma, tenía miedo y estaba triste… ¿Habría un futuro al lado de Sesshomaru con su hijo? ¡Obviamente no!

El Taiyoukai quedo impresionado por las palabras dichas de **su **mujer, la miro, hizo que ella levantará su barbilla y la besó. Un beso dulce –Algo raro de él –Un beso tierno con él que le quería decir que no tuviera miedo. Se separaron por la falta de aire de ella

-Es mi hijo, no sería capaz de odiarlo –Declaro dejando muy sorprendida a la joven, que lo único que hizo fue dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a Sesshomaru y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, estaba feliz. Tendría una familia y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño ni a ella ni a su bebé

* * *

**¡Acepto tomatazos!:$ Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni idea de que poner, tome una idea que me dieron, me dijeron: Y que tengan hijos por favor xD & ahí está, pero no todo es felicidad; o Les tengo un destino… ¿? Un poquito cruel… Nah, a ver que se me ocurre xD**

**Mi laptop falla mucho: c Ya no sirven 2 teclas Pufs; Tengo que ahorrar para comprarme otra: c Me voy, espero les haya gustado y el otro capítulo, haber si me sale más largo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_**Amor oculto**_

_Capitulo 10_

_._

_La vida es una, tendrá altos y bajos, momentos muy felices y otros en los cuales queras morir, pero así es la vida, y el reto de esta, es sobrevivir._

_._

_._

Aquello era agotador, verdaderamente agotador. Naraku parecía conocer el nuevo 'problema' del grupo. Había mandado a Kagura a atacarlos. Sesshomaru al ver eso le ordeno a Sango que se llevara a Kagome lejos de ahí y si podía que se quedara con ella para protegerla.

Esa batalla parecía no tener fin, pero algo raro pasaba: Kagura solamente atacaba al hanyou. Miroku no podía hacer nada las avispas aparecían al lado de Kagura impéndale usar su_ agujero negro,_ el peli-plata mayor espero el momento exacto para usar a Bakusaiga, finalmente tuvo su oportunidad cuando Inuyasha cayo gracias a la danza de la cuchilla de la extensión de Naraku, ahí la ataco, pero ella gracias a que era la manipuladora de los vientos debió el ataque, aunque sí pudo herirla, pero por ser simplemente una extensión, no la podían matar.

-¡Mal… dita! –Hablo Inuyasha entrecortadamente por el dolor de su abdomen, utilizo el viento cortante, pero la azabache ya había desaparecido montada en su pluma -¡Feh! Cobarde –Exclamo el hanyou, guardando en su funda a Tessaiga. -¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? –Pregunto a su hermano mayor al ver como olfateaba el aire.

-Solo era un distracción –Dijo para sí y se convirtió rápidamente en una esfera de luz, el olor de la sangre se estaba extendiendo, inundando sus fosas nasales… el olor de la sangre era de… Kagome, y solamente de ella.

* * *

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –Musito Sango, usado su boomerang para acabar con los demonios que las rodeaban – ¡Resiste Kagome! –Grito a la cueva que era protegida por un campo de energía oscura. Naraku estaba adentro de aquella cueva donde se supone que tendría que estar descansando la sacerdotisa.

El miasma se hacía presente en la cueva, asfixiando a Kagome, todo se estaba saliendo de control: Todo.

La sacerdotisa luchaba por aguantar la respiración y a la vez concentrarse en adivinar ¿Dónde estaba Naraku? La cueva era pequeña; pero para ella era enorme, esperaba que el peli-negro dijera algo para poder exterminarlo de una buena vez, pero sus fuerzas se agotaban ¡Ahora no era tan fuerte! Bueno, estando embarazada, sus fuerzas se partían a la mitad. Siguió esperando que algo pasara, que algo le dijera dónde estaba Naraku, la presencia de la perla no le ayudaba, puesto que se sentía en toda la cueva.

¡Todo se estaba saliendo de control! Sus pulmones dolían, necesitaba oxigeno, pero sabía que si aspiraba miasma podría correr peligro tanto su bebé como ella.

-Oh Kagome, Kagome, ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar aquí? –Finalmente hablo, y Kagome inmediatamente lanzo una flecha al lugar donde provenía aquella voz, pero lo único que hizo fue purificar una parte de la cueva, se iba a dirigir ahí para poder respirar aire fresco, pero el miasma aumento.

-Naraku… ¿Q-qué quieres…? –hablo sin fuerzas, sus pulmones ardían ¡Ardían como si estuvieran en el mismísimo infierno!

-Deshacerme de ti –Hablo sinceramente –De ti y del hijo que esperas, sin ustedes en el camino, deshacerme de Kikyo será fácil y así yo ganare -Declaro al momento que uno de sus tentáculos se dirigía al vientre de la sacerdotisa, pero ella lo evito con una de sus flechas

-¡No dejaré que mates a mi bebé! –Grito Kagome al momento que apuntaba otra flecha hacia los tentáculos, purificándolos, pero se volvían a regenerar ¡Demonios! ¡Maldecía la hora en que le dijo a Inuyasha que no era necesario que ella regresara a su época!

Ella seguía disparando las flechas, hasta que escucho la risa de Naraku, ya solo le quedaban unos cinco flechas

-Date por vencida, Kagome, no lograras proteger a tu bebé –Al momento de decir eso, un tentáculo apareció, haciendo que la sacerdotisa cayera al suelo y se golpeara con una roca en el pie. Trato de incorporarse, pero prefirió rodar al ver un tentáculo aproximarse –Puedes huir pero no esconderte

Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, Kagome ya no aguantaba la respiración, estaba cansada, no tenía flechas suficientes y sobre todo: Naraku la atacaba innumerables veces, ¿Ese era el fin?

* * *

Inuyasha llego y rápidamente con la Tessaiga roja destruyo el campo de energía quedando sombrado al ver la cantidad de miasma que brotaba de la pequeña cueva –que ya se había expandido bastante –Miroku estaba por usar su agujero negro pero las avispas regresaron.

Sesshomaru estaba por entrar cuando una flecha se aproximo hacia él, purificando el camino, al final de este, estaba Kagome con una expresión de entre cansancio y dolor, sus heridas eran considerables. El Taiyoukai no dudo y se aproximo a su mujer para ayudarla, en lo que tanto como Miroku e Inuyasha ayudaban a la exterminadora.

Al llegar al peli-plata pudo ver como Kagome sangraba, se enfureció, con Bakusaiga apunto hacia Naraku, pero este desapareció antes de tiempo _Cobarde_ pensó Sesshomaru al momento de cargar a la sacerdotisa y sacarla rápidamente de la cueva, tenía que llevarla rápidamente a que la curaran si no quería que perdiera a su cachorro

-Sessho… -Fue lo último que dijo la peli-negra, para después caer completamente desmayada.

Cuando el peli-plata salió de la cueva, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha ya estaban listos para empezar el recorrido hacia la aldea más cercana y así lo hicieron, se dirigieron rápidamente a la primera aldea que estaba en su camino…

**Mientras tanto en el Castillo del Oeste…**

**-**Señor Jaken, ¿Cómo cree que estén los demás? –Pregunto Rin todavía recogiendo flores con Shippo

"_Seguro mejor que yo" _Pensó el pequeño Youkai al ver a ambos 'niños' que él tenía que cuidar –No lo sé mocosa –Concluyo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, -Lo que no entiendo, es ¡¿Por qué yo me tengo que cuidarlos?! –Espeto verdaderamente enojado.

¡Se supone que era un gran Youkai! Y que tenía que estar al lado de su amo, no estar cuidando a una 'niña humana' y a un Kitsue ¡Eso era injusticia! Pero el pobre Jaken tenía que aceptarlo.

"_Está mocosa es, sin duda alguna la favorita del amo Sesshomaru" _Pensó con envidia al ver a la protegida de su _amo Bonito. _Pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ninguna.

El pequeño Youkai se sentó en el pasto al lado de ambos infantes para 'cuidarlos' pero, lo cierto es que él también estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo estaría su amo bonito?

**.**

**.**

¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Se negaba a creerlo, verdaderamente se negaba. Tanto como Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, habían dejado a la pareja 'a solas' para dejarlos conversar. Aquella era una mala situación –Considerando todo lo que les estaba pasando – Pero, Simplemente Naraku había sido verdaderamente despiadado, ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? A Kagome no se le notaba mucho el embarazo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Los había estado espiando? Podría ser que sí.

Sesshomaru seguía observando a la sacerdotisa, impaciente de que despertara, ¡Demonios! Debió de haberla cuidado y no dejado sola, pero ahora todo se veía abajo ¡Maldecido Naraku! Estaba seguro de que lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Kagome se removía en el futón, pero no despertaba, según había dicho una de las sacerdotisas, era que había respirado demasiado miasma y la vida de ella y de su bebé estaba en peligro, en un gran peligro. Sus heridas ya habían sido vendadas, por Sango y ahora solo estaban esperando que despertara Kagome o que dijeran algo sobre el estado del bebé. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Quién sobreviviría? ¿Kagome, el bebé, ambos, ninguno?

**En el sueño de Kagome**

_-Guardiana de la perla de Shikón, es un gusto conocerte –Hablo una joven de cabello blanco con un vestido azul eléctrico, en su cabeza poseía una corona plateada, y en su cuello colgaba una luna_

_**-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te conozco? **__–Pregunto la sacerdotisa al momento que admiraba todo su alrededor._

_Ella estaba rodeada por una oscuridad, una gran oscuridad, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_-Eso no importa, joven Miko –Aclaro la joven que estaba frente a ella -¿Quieres saber porque estás aquí?_

_**-S-Sí… ¿Tú lo sabes?**_

_-Todo mundo tiene un destino que cumplir y tú no eres la excepción_

_**-¿De qué hablas? **__–El tono que la joven había usado sonaba como si le estuviera reprochando algo __**–No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Destino? **_

_-Originalmente has venido a destruir la perla de Shikón y regenerar la paz, pero… _

_**-¿Pero? **__–Ahora si no entendía nada __**-¡Por favor se mas precisa! Yo estoy aquí por eso… A destruir la perla…**_

_-¡Pero así no era el curso de las cosas! –La albina prácticamente grito –Eres una Miko, de un corazón muy puro, tu destino o misión aquí era simplemente destruir la perla de Shikón, pero luego fue cambiando y se unió a ese joven Hanyou –Aclaro la guardiana –Pero tú y el señor de las tierras del Oeste han cambiado todo, ¿Sabes? Tú, no estabas destinada a estar con nadie, por eso, tu destino solamente era destruir el de la perla. Al igual que el del lord, era simplemente ser el más poderoso, forjar un gran imperio y cuidar a esa pequeña humana por nombre Rin_

_Kagome bajo la mirada, entonces…_

_**-Todavía no entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices esto?**_

_-Todo tiene que regresar a la normalidad, y tú no lo vas a poder impedir, Kagome_

_**-¿De qué hablas?**_

_-Ese bebé no puede nacer, Naraku va a conseguir lo que desea si ese bebé nace_

_**-¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?! ¿Qué voy a perder a mi bebé?**_

_-Todos tienen un destino que cumplir, las cosas pasan por algo, Sacerdotisa, ¿No lo crees?_

_**-¡No quiero perder a mi bebé! ¡Yo lo amo con toda mi alma! ¡¿Por qué me lo quieres quitar?! **__–Lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, pero la joven que estaba frente a ella, hizo que la viera a los ojos_

_-Así es el rumbo de las cosas, joven Miko… ¿Por qué no es capaz de aceptar su destino?_

_**-Porque no es el mío… Es el de mi bebé, no entiendo realmente… ¿Por qué quieres que pierda a mi bebé?**_

_-Es el destino…_

_**-¡No, no es cierto! **__–Kagome cerró sus manos en un puño __**-¡Eso no es cierto! El destino no está escrito, nosotros lo tenemos que escribir poco a poco, ¡No voy a aceptar que mi bebé muera! Lucharé por él, él luchará… Viviremos, ambos**_

_-Es muy necia, sacerdotisa Kagome. ¿No entiende lo que le quiero decir? Todo esto está escrito, lo lamento mucho –Pronunció al momento que empezaba a desaparecer_

_**-¡No! **__–Grito Kagome, pero lo único que sintió fue un dolor en su vientre. ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé?_

* * *

_**Hola, después de tanto tiempo tengo el descaro de decir solamente hola xD **_

_**¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero es que las tareas, y todo eso… Quitan tiempo ¿Qué acaso los maestros no saben que necesitamos actualizar y escribir en Fanfiction? Lo dudo, lo dudo, ¡Gracias por su paciencia y Reviews! Me han hecho no abandonar la historia, sus mensajes y todo:') Ha sido tan lindo que no tengo palabras para describirles toda mi enorme gratitud.**_

_**Espero les guste este capítulo que salió de mi loca mente xD Pero no sé preocupen, pronto todo será mejor… Y respecto al bebé… Bueno, pronto sabrán algo^^ Que estén bien / (*-*)/ Abrazos. **_

_**¡Su opinión es muy importante para mí! ¿Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes pertenecen, yo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro._

**Fragmento del capítulo anterior:**

_-Es muy necia, sacerdotisa Kagome. ¿No entiende lo que quiero decir? Todo esto está escrito, lo lamento mucho –Pronunció al momento que empezaba a desaparecer_

_**-¡No! **__–Grito Kagome, pero lo único que sintió fue un dolor de su vientre. ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé?_

* * *

**Amor Oculto**

_Capitulo 11_

Kagome se removía en el gran futón. Sesshomaru la veía, esperando que despertará, quería saber que tenía ella y su cachorro. ¿Por qué no despertaba? Ella era una persona fuerte, pero ahora parecía que se dejaba vencer.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, profundamente cerrados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él sintió a Tenseiga vibrar, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su espada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vibraba? Se mostraba intranquila, pero ¿Qué pasaría?

-Sesshomaru –Hablo Inuyasha entrando en la cabaña, pero sus ojos ámbares presenciaron cómo tanto como su medio hermano y su –posible- cuñada eran envueltos en una completa oscuridad. -¡Cuidado! –Pero ellos ya habían desaparecido, junto con aquella oscuridad que los envolvía, ¿Qué era eso?

* * *

_-Lord de las tierras del Oeste, un gusto conocerlo _–Hablo la misma joven que se presento a Kagome _–Me imagino que se preguntará que hace aquí_

_**-Hm **_**–**Fue la única respuesta que apareció de sus labios y frunció el ceño, en ese lugar estaba el olor de Kagome, pero ella no estaba

_-Si busca a la joven Miko, ella está bien _–De nuevo hablo la joven _–Aunque tengo unas preguntas para usted, antes de darle el cuerpo de su mujer_

_¿Cuerpo? _Se pregunto internamente Sesshomaru, en sus ojos había una pisca de sorpresa, pero ella no lo noto, ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

_**-¿Qué quieres guardiana de la luna? **_

_-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?_

_**-No es de tu incumbencia. Habla de una vez **_–La paciencia no lo acompañaba y ella solamente lo hacía perder su preciado tiempo

_-¿Sabe? Es probable que el bebé no sobrevivía _–El peli-plata la miro atento ¿Qué había dicho? _–Sí, lo que escucho, Joven Lord, ¿Qué hará usted? ¿Dejara sola a la joven Miko? _

_**-¿Por qué no va a sobrevivir?**_

La guardiana curvo una sonrisa en su rostro _-¿No es muy obvio, Señor? Porque así está escrito en su destino. Usted y esa sacerdotisa no pueden estar juntos, así no está escrito, ustedes tan diferentes, polos opuestos. _–Aclaro y los ojos purpuras de la joven se fijaron en los ámbares _–Y además, usted no la ama ¿O sí? _

_-__**No es de tu incumbencia**_

_-Lamento decirle que sí… Yo soy la que va a decidir si regresar a la joven a su tiempo, o no_

_**-¿De qué hablas?**_

_-¿Cómo qué de qué, Lord Sesshomaru? Yo pudo decidir si ella regresara a su época o podrá seguir viajando a través de él. ¿No cree qué ella ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí?_

Sesshomaru frunció más el ceño, ¡No dejaría que Kagome se apartará de su lado!

_-Kikyo, la antigua guardiana de la perla la puede destruir y destrozar a Naraku, aunque claro, tendría que dar su propia vida a cambio_

_**-No me interesa**_

_-De acuerdo, veo que tendré que dejar a la joven Miko en su tiempo… Aquí no hace falta, no está atada a nadie… Ni siquiera a usted, Lord Sesshomaru_

_**-Te equivocas **_–La contradijo _**–Kagome, es mía y el cachorro que espera también**_

_-Ese bebé no va nacer, joven Sesshomaru. ¿No lo entiende?_

_**-Tenseiga lo puede salvar**_

La guardiana de la luna sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron _–Usted la ama, joven Lord. ¿Verdad? De no ser así no estaría diciendo esto. Y sabe ¿Qué pasa? Lo que pasa es que usted no lo sabía, porque ese sentimiento se mantenía oculto, era un amor oculto, Joven Lord._

_**-¿Dónde está Kagome?**_

_-Tranquilo, ella y su cachorro están a salvo, ambos han pasado la prueba._

_**-¿Prueba? **_–Enarco una ceja, mirando con desconfianza a la guardiana

_-Tenía órdenes del gran general Inu No Tashio _–Explico con una sonrisa en su rostro _–El amor es algo tan difícil de encontrar –_La guardiana extendió sus manos y enseguida apareció el cuerpo de Kagome en estas _–Cuídela mucho, joven Lord. _–La depositó en sus brazos _–La batalla con Naraku se aproxima… El final está cerca y ustedes tienen que ser fuertes para lo que se aproxima –_Finalmente hizo un reverencia dirigida a ellos _–Buen regreso, Señores del Oeste _–Y sin más se esfumó.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba, ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le tendría su padre?

Despejo su mente de eso y deposito en la frente de Kagome un beso, él tenía que protegerla y la iba a proteger, no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que nadie le hiciera daño ni a ella ni al bebé… Aunque eso significara que tendría que dejarla marchar a su época… Lejos de él

* * *

**¿Muy corto? Mi musa está en huelga xD**

**Oww*-* Los anteriores Reviews son lindos :') & Más los que los escribieron (?) -Barbera xD- **

**Bueno... Creo que me voy.-. No tengo mucho que decir:c Solo que espero sus criticas constructivas y nos estamos leyendo (:'**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro._

_**Fragmento del capítulo anterior:**_

_Sesshomaru se preguntaba, ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le tendría su padre?_

_Despejo su mente de eso y deposito en la frente de Kagome un beso, él tenía que protegerla y la iba a proteger, no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que nadie le hiciera daño ni a ella ni al bebé… Aunque eso significara que tendría que dejarla marchar a su época… Lejos de él_

**Advertencia: **El capítulo contiene lemon.

**Amor oculto**

_Capítulo 12_

_._

_Y te asomas a mis ojos como a una ventana abierta_

_Penetras hasta lo más hondo de mi interior_

_Donde a falta de alma me he tornado insensible_

_Pues mi espíritu yace en un frío lugar_

_Hasta que por fin lo encuentres y lo conduzcas de vuelta al hogar._

_-Evanescence_

_._

_._

-¡No! –El grito que provenía de la garganta de Kagome hizo al Taiyoukai desviar su vista hacia ella y se acerco rápidamente a donde está descansaba. Estaba sobresaltada y sudaba mucho, él puso una mano en su frente, esperando que no estuviera enferma, ni nada por el estilo

-¿Pesadilla? –Inquirió.

Kagome asintió.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Su voz se escuchaba mejor, bueno… después de dormir prácticamente dos días enteros, ya tenía que estar casi completamente recuperada

-En mi castillo

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-En una aldea

La azabache se sintió mejor, tan siquiera sus amigos estarían a salvo, miro todo su entorno, el futón donde estaba era muy cómodo, ella se acerco poco a poco a Sesshomaru hasta recarga su cabeza en el hombro del Youkai. Sesshomaru por su parte no opuso resistencia, de hecho, quería tenerla así, nada más para él, porque ella era de él, ella le pertenecía

-No perdí a mi bebé, ¿Verdad? –Después de un largo silencio que para Kagome fue eterno por fin Sesshomaru le contestó

-No… No lo permitiría.

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y miro los ojos ámbares de Sesshomaru, para después abalanzarse en sus brazos. Aquel abrazo fue correspondido, el demonio aspiro el aroma de ella, un aroma tan atrayente combinado con el de él. Uno de los brazos de él se posaron en la cintura de ella, Kagome se ruborizo

-Gracias Sesshomaru

Sin más preámbulo ella capturo los labios de Sesshomaru en un beso el cual fue correspondido, con una mayor desesperación que ella. La lengua de él invadió la cavidad bucal de Kagome, quién trataba de corresponderé, pero era inútil, Sesshomaru le llevaba gran ventaja, parecía como si la hubiera necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Sesshomaru empezó a bajar al cuello de Kagome, lamiéndolo, vio la marca de pertenencia que significaba que ella era suya y formulo una media sonrisa. Kagome solamente suspiraba, hasta que sintió la mano de él adentrándose en la tela de su kimono, pero para empezar ¿Desde cuándo llevaba ese kimono? ¡Ese no le pertenecía!

-Sesshomaru… ¿T-Tú…Tú me cambiaste? –Pregunto un poco sonrojada

-Eso hubiera querido –Murmuro por su oído al momento de morder el pómulo de su oreja

El sonrojo aumento y poco a poco Sesshomaru volvió a su tarea, deshizo el nudo del kimono, haciendo que este bajara y quedara alrededor de los brazos de Kagome, él la observo y después se volvió a apoderar de sus labios, bajo a su cuello, a sus hombros y Kagome solamente suspiraba, él agarro uno de los senos de ella y lo empezó a estimular, hacia que Kagome gimiera.

Luego se llevo uno de los senos de ella a su boca, lo lamia y mordisqueaba, Kagome involuntariamente hizo el cuello hacia atrás, disfrutando de las sensaciones que Sesshomaru le otorgaba, el Taiyoukai recostó a su mujer en el futón y se puso sobre ella, la azabache busco los ojos ámbares de Sesshomaru y sonrió, capturo los labios del Youkai y ella se puso sobre él

-Tramposa –Gruño Sesshomaru.

-Tal vez –Admitió La azabache, capturando los labios de él, para luego bajar por el cuello de Sesshomaru dejando una especie de besos húmedos por este, bajaba lentamente por el cuello de él y por parte de su abdomen, hasta quedar sentada encima de él, sus intimidades se rozaban a través de sus ropas. Kagome gemía y Sesshomaru gruñía.

Esa humana podía ser su perdición.

Hasta que ya no aguanto más y recostó a Kagome debajo de él y prácticamente le arranco aquel kimono del cuerpo de la azabache, la cual se ruborizo más. El peli-plata empezó de nuevo a lamer el cuello de ella, bajo a sus senos, hasta su vientre. Ella solamente gemía y gemía, luego metió una de sus garras en la intimidad de ella y empezó a hacer círculos en su interior, metió un segundo dedo, haciendo a la azabache gemir cada vez más

-Sessho…maru y...a… no aguanto… t-e… necesito…

Solo esa palabra basto para que el Taiyoukai se deshiciera por completo de sus ropas y se introdujera en Kagome, cuidando de no aplicar tanta fuerza en su apenas vientre hinchado. Sesshomaru la empezó a envestir lentamente, hasta que las envestidas se volvieron más fuertes y violentas, ambos gemían con el contacto, ella enredo sus piernas en la cadera de él para sentirlo más e igual empezó a mover sus caderas, ambos iban a un mismo ritmo.

-Sesshomaru… ¡M-Me Vengo! –Anunció Kagome y él aumento más el ritmo, hasta que ambos tuvieron un orgasmo y cayeron acostados en la cama.

La azabache se acostó en el pecho del Youkai con la respiración entre cortada

-¿Esto no es una despedida verdad? –Pregunto temerosa, Sesshomaru solo la interrogo con una ceja alzada –Es decir… ¿No me vas a hacer volver, verdad?

Pero él no contesto

-Supongo que es un sí… -Dijo desanimada -¿Cuándo voy a regresa? ¿Mañana?

-Todavía hay tiempo –Contesto apoderándose de los labios de la Miko

-¿Para?

Sesshomaru sonrió –Descúbrelo –Y enseguida empezó a lamer su cuello…

Bueno, tan siquiera ella tenía un consuelo: Todavía pasaría tiempo con él, antes de volver y tener que explicarle **todo **a su familia…

* * *

**Hi._. ¿Ya no me tarde tanto, verdad?' Espero que así sea xD **

**Ya no he estado taan desaparecida(?) Pero es que es taan lindo perderse del mapa :33, bueno, a lo que venía, ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?' ¿Y si me lo dicen en un review? ¿Va? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! xD**

**Bueno... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Son taan lindos :') & algunos me mataron de la risa xD no paraba de reír y mi madre me dijo ¿Y ahora? ¿De qué te ríes? Y mi hermano me dijo: Estás loca... Ah, es un amor ' Bueno ¡Me voy! Nos estamos leyendo:) **


End file.
